Generally, lamp sockets are both insertion holes for supplying electricity to bulbs, and devices fir supporting bulbs; depending on the manner of mounting the bulb in the socket, they may be Edison-type sockets that are twisted screw fashion or Swan-type sockets that are inserted.
Edison-type sockets are widely used in typical home electric wiring, while Swan-type sockets are used in automobiles and various electric apparatus, etc.
In particular, Swan-type lamp sockets are both complex in structure and precise, their fabrication requires great care, and their fabrication costs are also greater than Edison-type lamp sockets.
An example of a Swan-type socket of the prior art is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-08828680 (hereinafter “the prior art reference”), under the name “lamp socket.”
The lamp socket of the prior art reference comprises a socket housing in the top receiving space in which a bulb is inserted and fixed in place; it has the advantage of reduced manufacturing costs with the manufacturing process simplified by molding the socket housing with a single mold.
But despite these advantages, according to the lamp socket of the prior art reference, not just one specific bulb but also other bulbs can be inserted into the receiving space of the socket housing, and there is the problem that the bulb can be inserted.
(Patent Reference 0001) Republic of Korea Registered Patent Gazette No, 10-0882868